


cottage in the woods

by curlsinthewind



Series: thiam one-shots [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Pack on a trip, Theo is a little prick, also he's flirting with Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: “I need you to make sure that none of those crazy hunters will shoot me.”Or Theo needs to full shift but needs Liam's help.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: thiam one-shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820470
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	cottage in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Have I written this drunk during our family vacation to a cottage in the woods?  
> I will not tell you but the answer is yes.
> 
> (Somehow my English is better while not being sober. Unfair if you'd ask me.)

Terrible idea if you'd asked Liam. Going on a weekend to Scott's grandma's cottage was a terrible idea just from the start. Planning two months before even going, checking thrice on everyone if they were going, shopping for groceries a week before and most importantly planning what they were going to do.

Scott had these awesome visions on how they were going to the lake and chill for a whole noon then stopping by a Nepal restaurant for a lunch and after that going back to the shed and playing card games. Yes, card games. A bunch of werewolves playing card games, ridiculous.

Of course Liam said yes, it was his Alpha's idea of bonding. The new kid Alec was still a bit shaken out and not feeling entirely safe in the pack so it was a great opportunity of making him feel welcome.

It sounded like a good idea at least for a little while even though there was a big hesitancy, at first, but when they got to the cottage it immediately started raining. It was like some greater force was telling them to get the hell out of there. Then the heating didn't work and there was only cold water. The Nepal restaurant actually stuck in the plan but the food was horrendous.

So if you'd asked Liam, it was a terrible idea.

"Liam."

Terrible idea.

"Liam!"

"What?" He was bundled in his blanket trying to ignore the horrible scent that was making him nauseous and breathing hot breaths into his palms so he could warm up a little bit

"Get up." That little shit of a chimera was crouching just next to his head, hands laying on the mattress. Stiles nor Malia weren't pleased about the chimera joining their little trip and honestly, Liam wasn't either. But Scott was adamant saying that only this way they can keep an eye on him and Theo, as a stubborn prick as he was, agreed because all he wanted was so the pack could finally accept him.

The beta rolled to his other side facing the wall hissing as the cold hit him. Stupid Theo and his dumb midnight surprises.

"What do you want, everyone's asleep," he mumbled into his palms trying to gain the leaked heat back to his blanket.

"That's exactly why I'm waking you up." Terrible idea.

"No, let me sleep."

"Liam." And there was his blanket, being yanked from his curled up body starting to surround by the freezing cold.

"Fucking asshole, can't you just leave me alone?" he snapped turning around once again finding those green eyes already staring at him.

"No, come on." He waved his hand so Liam would follow him with his blanket in his other hand.

The beta sighed looking around for another blanket; even a scarf would be great enough to satisfy his needs. Anything else but going after Theo. There was nothing, absolutely nothing so he sighed defeated by a selfish arrogant brat and stood up following the chimera out to the wilderness.

Theo was waiting at him putting the blanket around his shoulders surprisingly too gently and Liam just gaped at him tugging it closer. There was already Theo's scent imprinted in it but he didn't mind, he always liked his scent.

"It will only take a half an hour at max then you can go back to sleep, I promise," the chimera said shifting a little bit, shivering under the cold.

"What are we doing anyways?" Liam asked covering half of his face in the thin blanket not even making him warmer. Instead of an answer, Theo just tilted his head and going in that direction into the woods.

"I need you to make sure that none of those crazy hunters will shoot me." It was whispered wind carrying the words away and if Liam wasn't a werewolf he was sure he wouldn't hear it.

"What?"

"Hunters, you keep watching, me no dead, get it?"

"No, actually."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you are a little slower than anyone else here." Theo smirked looking Liam in the eyes a hint of mirth sparkling across his face.

"So why didn't you wake up anyone else?" he hissed still shivering from the cold as he still followed the other boy.

"You think anyone else would care enough to keep the hunters away?"

"Scott would."

"Oh yeah, no... You see, I'm trying to get on Scott's side and not the other way."

He wasn't technically wrong. Liam did not hate him; sometimes he would actually enjoy the chimera's company. If he wasn't being asshole, like he was now. And sure, maybe he could say Theo was his friend. They hung out, played video games, occasionally even talking about life and maybe he was laughing at Theo's stupid jokes and maybe Theo would give him rides to school and maybe they accidentally fell asleep on one bed during their movie marathons. But that meant nothing, absolutely nothing. Theo was annoying and boring and not attractive. Not even a little bit. His smile when Liam said something dumb was really not adorable and his hands brushing past Liam's shoulders were not comforting. Theo was an asshole, for sure.

"But why are we even here?" he asked then stopping when the other boy did suddenly taking of his shoes.  
"What are you doing?"

"Liam, I need to full-shift or otherwise I'll go crazy," Theo said in between his drawn breaths as he yanked his pants from his legs.

"So I'm literally walking you?" Liam laughed as he imagined having Theo's wolf on a leash waiting for him to pee, okay no, that wasn't funny, that was gross. Did Theo really do that?

"No, you are making sure no one's going to shoot me."

"But you don't need a look out when we are in Beacon Hills."

"Because I know the terrain, this is all new for me and I need another pair of werewolf ears."

"Are you going to pay me for this?" Liam smirked looking as the other boy rolled his eyes trying to suppress the bubbling laugh being unsuccessful.

"Yeah, with flowers and kisses." It was just his luck that Theo was stripping from his hoodie so he couldn't see the blush that was making its way to Liam's face.

Terrible idea.

The forest was quiet, no people in sight, neither in the hearing one. It seemed safe as far as he examined the area. At least it stopped raining and there was just a slight smell of the fainting water getting soaked in the dirt beneath his feet. He watched as Theo got off his boxers looking embarrassed away from the view only to turn back to see the black wolf staring at him with interest.

"Hey," he said unsure of why was he even saying hi to a wolf that was clearly laughing at him. The animal came closer to him its eyes watching him with amusement. Interesting how many emotions could be said just through eyes.  
"You are a lot prettier like this. At least I don't have to look at your stupid face." He grinned as the wolf growled at him dangerously but making no other effort in scaring the other boy.

It was true, Theo's wolf was a majesty animal with a soft fur and ridiculously sweet expression in its face. He saw him like this just once before during one of the battles with Monroe. They needed someone to get through some small tunnels leading into one of their bases so Malia and Theo volunteered to get there. Liam's hand accidentally brushed against his fur as the wolf walked past him and he was shocked by the smoothness. The beta would've guessed it would be thick and itchy but it was surprisingly soft and warm.

Theo nudged at his side nuzzling against his hand with his head.

"Are you serious? You really want me to stroke through your disgusting fur?" Another growl and another smile as Liam hadn't hesitate even for a minute when he reached out his fingers touching the wolf's head. The animal gave him a satisfied noise leaning in the touch.  
¨"You are a sucker for touch? Oh, wow would never guess that." Theo growled again trying to say something like 'shut up, asshole' because if he could talk that would definitely be the thing he would say.

He continued in smoothing the fur carefully scratching lightly against Theo's scalp, behind his ears to his neck moving onto his back. The wolf stood still like it was afraid Liam would run away if he moved just a little bit. After what felt like hours he finally moved looking at the werewolf playfully, the wolf's tail swaying in the air eagerly. Then he bumped into Liam hardly making him stumble and running away from the boy only to look at him again seeing him on the same spot as before pouting in disappointment.

"No, I'm not running. It's two in the morning, moron."

Terrible idea.

The wolf just returned repeating its earlier actions. Liam still hadn't moved clutching the blanket closer to his body as another wave of cold wind caressed through the woods. Theo looked at him with puppy eyes and the fact that he was literally a puppy, it was impossible not to comply.

"Fine, but I'm borrowing your hoodie."

Theo swirled excitedly, his tail moving even faster than before and Liam just rolled his eyes as he lifted up the piece of clothing. When the hoodie was on his body he rather picked up the rest of the clothing knowing it will be hard to find it later and he refused to look at Theo's naked body.

The wolf started running in an unknown direction and Liam just followed him. They weren't playing tag or some other game. They were just running under the moon between trees and bushes. The beta didn't know when he started smiling but he did and he enjoyed running with a wolf in the middle of the woods in two in the morning. He felt as everything was dropping from his shoulders, every little burden, every little imperfection. Everything fell from him getting stuck in the trees and their branches. The wind stopped being cold and instead it was cooling down his heated cheeks as he followed the animal further into the woods.

Theo looked behind his back a lot making sure Liam was still there and every time he saw him his tail gave an excited flip. They were just two wolfs running away from everything and Liam loved the feeling.

When they finally came to a stop there was a lake sprawling in front of them, large and beautiful. The sky was mirroring itself in the water seeming like there was an infinity amount of stars above them. Liam couldn't help and just gape at the place with the moon brightening the field of alfalfas.

"This is beautiful," he whispered feeling as the wolf stood right beside him warmth flooding from him.  
"Maybe if it wasn't raining it would be a pretty spot to hang out."

But Theo ignored him by then coming closer to the water and sitting right on the edge, Liam followed him once again dropping down next to him. The wolf nudged him so he started to caress his fur again making sure to scratch just at the right places. It was so quiet that he could hear his heartbeat beating in slow patterns. It was peaceful looking at all those stars imagining like there was no end in the world. He wasn't cold anymore as the wolf was warming his whole body making him totally forget about the strong wind.

Theo nudged at the clothes Liam was holding with his snout. The werewolf got the hint and let him take it in between his teeth. He was sitting there alone just for a while before Theo was walking towards him once again but this time just on two feet, he smiled at him sheepishly feeling as the adrenalin was fading away from his esteem. They still haven't said a word to each other not daring to break the comforting silence.

Liam had still on Theo's hoodie but it seemed like the chimera didn't mind leaning closer to the werewolf. They sat there in silence for another few minutes before Liam's eyes started drifting shut.

"You didn't need to protect from hunters," the beta said burying his nose into Theo's hoodie smelling the familiar scent.

"No, I didn't," Theo exhaled not even shifting next to him.

"What are we, Theo?" he asked before he could stop the words coming out from his mouth. The boy beside him sighed tiredly but still locking his gaze at the lake.

"I don't know," he answered honestly shrugging his shoulders.

"Why did you want me here?" Liam finally looked at him; Theo had ruffled hair from the wind, goose bumps on his arms from the cold, his face flushed with red from the running. But the chimera just shrugged looking smaller than ever before.

"I don't know why but I like you," he said then, the greens in his eyes looking darker under the moonlight. His gaze flickered to Liam's lips just for a little while before going back up to his eyes.

The werewolf stayed quiet, heart beat still steady even after what Theo told him. He always kind of knew that the chimera felt something more for him, more than just friendship. He looked at the stars again feeling Theo's gaze burning into the side of his face.

"I like you too," he whispered mumbling the words in Theo's hoodie. But the other boy heard him even though his heart didn't give away a single beat.

"I know."

"So what are we?"

"What do you want us to be?"

Liam looked at him again; Theo's eyes were still in the same position as before but now actually looking into those blue eyes of his. He didn't know how this turned into such deep conversation, not just a half hour ago they were running through the woods.

"Something more."

And then Theo leaned in clasping their lips gently together tugging at the nape of his neck as his fingers slowly crept through his arm to his hair. Liam kissed him back closing his eyes focusing on those butterflies in his stomach flying from his chest to his lips where the sensation was coming from. He lifted his hand up touching Theo's hip carefully feeling the goose bumps on his own skin as he touched the t-shirt.

They pulled away panting for oxygen as they looked into each other's eyes hands stilling in place.

"Are you okay?" the chimera asked slowly brushing at the hair on his neck with his thumb. He was still too close to feel his breath ghosting on his face.

"What about the pack?" he asked unsure if it was a good idea to bring the pack into this conversation.

"They all already know, trust me." Theo smirked as he stood up offering Liam a helping hand.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that." But he still accepted the hand and let himself be pulled up by the other boy.

Theo just shook his head and led them back to the cottage with their fingers intertwined.  
"Really, trust me."

"Wait, did you force me to go out in two in the morning just to make me sleepy so I could confess my interests in you?" he asked looking at the chimera suspiciously as he laughed loudly.

"That's a secret you'll never know."

\----

"Oh my god, it finally happened."

Liam didn't care about his pack when they all found them curled up against each other in his bed draped under one blanket.

"And it happened before Christmas so pay up, bitch!"

Liam didn't care about the pack betting on when they get together.

"I still can't believe how this happened."

He cared only about the warm hands around his waist and the nose nuzzling against the back of his neck and the legs tangled in his.

"Is that a hickey on Theo's neck?"

Awesome idea.


End file.
